Rise of the Dictators
by eatingchocolate25
Summary: When the Queen died, she was sent to Tartarus to meet one (extremely crazy) King of Camelot. Watch them team up to defeat the wimpy King of the Underworld so they can rule the Underworld... together.


**Hi guys. Chocky is here.**

**If you want to, think of this as a sequel to Surprising the Queen. You don't have to though.**

**Enjoy friends.**

**Rise of the Dictators**

"So you're King Uther of Camelot?" Pasiphaë asked the man in front of her. He was well built but he had clearly deteriorated with age. His silver hair was closely cropped and his green eyes were glassy.

"And you're Queen Pasiphaë of Atlantis?" He asked back as a reply. His voice was deep and raw, probably from shouting at people demanding executions so often.

"Yes. So why are you here?" She asked, gesturing to the surroundings. Both monarchs were stuck in the dark, endless abyss, one she always feared ever since she was a child.

"I killed thousands of people for having magic. Because magic is evil and should be eradicated off the face of this planet. It corrupts the user-"

"That's enough, you crazy man. I'm a witch and I could murder you with just a thought." She interrupted.

"But we're already dead. Why Hades? Why do you punish me so much by sticking me in the pit with this creature."

"Don't call me a creature or I will turn you into a toad." Pasiphaë's threat instantly shut Uther up, she was glad to note.

"So, I never asked. What did you do to get stuck in this abyss?"

"Kill my husband, who was the king and try to make my stepdaughter marry my nephew. I don't see what's so wrong with what I did. I am Queen of Atlantis. Not Ariadne. She'd be a useless Queen."

"What's so wrong with your stepdaughter?" Uther asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"She's too kind for the role. A good Queen has to be ruthless and assertive. She might be feisty but she's not feisty enough. If only she married my Heptarian. The two of us would have made sure Atlantis would be a brilliant place to live in." Pasiphaë ranted. She was annoyed that Ariadne was the new Queen of Atlantis. The girl wouldn't last a day. She wouldn't last even an hour.

"I have the same problem. My son Arthur has become far too nice thanks to that servant of his. He fell in love with a commoner. If only my daughter Morgana managed to stay on the throne. She would have made an excellent Queen. Although, I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Why?"

"Because she is a witch too. But she would be a good Queen. Those peasants would be shaking in their boots if she ruled Camelot."

"Why couldn't my stepdaughter be more like that. I'm sure that triangle freak would make a better job of ruling Atlantis than her." The Queen was still annoyed. Why Ariadne?

"So we're stuck together for the rest of eternity here. Do you want to maybe try and take over Hades' throne and rule?"

"The Underworld would be a much better place if I ruled this." She smirked.

"We could work together. But maybe I should rule."

**~0~**

"No. The throne is mine!" Pasiphaë screeched. How dare that pig try and take credit for all of her hard work!

"No! I was the King of Camelot! I deserve that throne more!" His face was bright red and she could see he was determined to hold on to the chair they were wrestling over. The two monarchs were in Hades' dark palace, fighting over Hades' throne made from bones and dead souls. The black velvet curtains behind the chair were flapping because of the heavy breeze, adding a comic effect to the scene.

"What are you doing to my chair?" A voice boomed from the side of them. Both simultaneously turned and she was met with the sight of an angry Hades. The god was extremely tall with raven black hair and deathly pale skin tone. His sharp cheekbones were extremely prominent and he had black eyes. He was exactly how she imagined him. Now all she had to do was usurp him.

"Taking over!"

"You should both go back to Tartarus. Now!" With a wave of his long hand, they were both transported back to Tartarus.

"This is your entire fault." Uther declared and walked off in a flamboyant manner, leaving Pasiphaë to wallow in self-pity alone.


End file.
